There's no Need for Rules! Right?
by Varmint
Summary: They're back at it. Young Justice has been reunited and may the Olympians help whoever tries to tell them otherwise. The Team is back to their craziness and no one; and I mean NO ONE; is safe! Sequel to Guidelines to Living With Young Justice.
1. The Beginning

"Already one month since we were disbanded, and boy, has it been hell." Wally said to his ex-teammates, all of them seating in a booth in the shady part of Gotham City.

Not like there _wasn't_ a part in Gotham that wasn't shady, but meeting here was one of the craziest things they've done...

"I know, Wallace. But there's nothing we can do. The League's word is the final word." Robin told him, taking a swig of whiskey.

Jason cocked a brow at the young bird, and asked, "Aren't you a bit young to be drinking, Rob?"

He only shrugged, his head downcast as Rocket rubbed his back. The smallest teen there hadn't been having a good time at home, with Bruce and Alfred being on his back for everything he did, still not trusting him with the smallest of things.

"Who cares anymore, Jason? I don't have a life, I'm barely a hero anymore, and now I can't even see my big brother."

Jason felt his heart-break slightly at the confession and he leaned over the table, holding the boy's hand. "I'll always be here, little brother. Sadly, now you're stuck with me."

He had taken to trying to become a hero ever since the League disbanded the team, which ended up with him teaming up with Roy every once in a while, along with some of the youngsters that were still fighting.

"Isn't that a nice sight. If only this could've happened before Bat's became a dick." Rocket said, hugging her beer mug tightly.

She had been one of the less fortunate teens, having to give up her hero days as soon as the Team disbanded. Icon had ruled her too unstable and not enough careful, but she at least still had James to be with her, who really kept her sane.

"Don't worry about it, Raquel, we're going to find out how to get back at the Justice League." Zatanna told her, smiling happily.

She had also gotten the worse part of the deal, seeing how she was now an orphan, and had actually been adopted by Roy after a few weeks of living in an orphanage. But even though she now lived with some of her friends, some of the things she had seen and had experienced will just not wash away.

"I say we get all the booze we can, and flood the Watchtower with that!" Artemis announced, even though she giggled after the thought.

Roy and Kaldur rolled their eyes at the teen, smiling at their wife's antics. They had moved in together after the Team disbanded, Kaldur and Artemis finishing school as Roy took up a job, and they continued patrolling Star City when they could.

"I say we kidnap Vigilante, Green Arrow, some wrestlers, Gazpacho and Gunther, and hold them prisoners until they get the band back together!" M'gann announced, smiling as her blue hair bounced with her head banging.

She had been living with her Uncle J'onn and going to a school in Metropolis, but she was separated from Conner, which eventually led to them breaking up. They were still good friends, but now M'gann had taken to doing everything she was told not to do, which was why now she was dressed as a punk/goth/anarchist-like person.

"I don't have anything against that, M'gann. Nothing at all." Conner told her, sipping his beer lightly.

He had moved in with Clark after much debating, and was somewhat happy with it, but he still missed the Mountain and living with his friends near him.

"Me neither, but I don't think Dad would like getting kidnapped once more." Wally told them, smiling as he remembered the man that replaced his biological father.

Now Wally was the breakout of the whole team, leaving the hero business to work with Sheamus in the WWE along with the rest of the superstars. He was a fan favorite, after all, especially now that he was teaming up with Team Hell No against the Shield.

"You know what? I miss this too much, and I'm not about to let it go." Kaldur stated, looking everyone in the eyes.

It was a weird thing, how he was able to look at them, but it somehow worked for him... Maybe it's because he's the scariest guy there...

"What does that mean, Fish Sticks?" Jason asked, drinking his now trademark beer.

"It means we're going on a road-trip, Jay-bird. Summer's already begun for you guys, Wally's on tour so that means we know where we're going, and... we have enough drive to kidnap each and every single one of you." Roy answered, smirking at the quirk of Jason's brow.

"We're already starting this again?" Robin asked, looking at all the people surrounding him. "Are we going to go against the League's wishes once more, just so we can have a Summer of fun?"

M'gann and Zatanna nodded, fist-bumping, while Raquel only smiled. "Are you really that surprised, Bird Breath? We have to get the band back together..."

"And seeing how the League isn't the person that controls us anymore, we don't have to worry about crazed heroes following us." Conner told him, Wally nodding next to him.

"My schedule allows me to travel with you guys if you're thinking of a real life road trip... I only appear on RAW and it's rare for me to be in Smackdown." Wally told them, his brain already thinking up of things they could do on this road trip.

"Well, I know me, Artemis, Kaldur, and Zee are in, seeing how we're now a big happy family. Wally, Conner, and Raquel are also in, so the only ones missing are the Bats." Roy said, looking at Jason and Robin.

Both ex-Birds looked at each other, then sharing a smile nodded. "We're in. Bruce deserves to freak out of his mind when he can't find any of his sons." Robin told them, then Jason placed his fist on the table.

"To Young Justice, The Justice Brigade, The League's Tormentors, and whatever names you guys have ended up branded with." He said, everyone joining in.

"The League's so going to regret disbanding the team." Wally said, smirking evilly as he finished his drink.

"Meet back here when?" Zatanna asked, getting up with Artemis helping her with her coat.

Jason couldn't help but smile at the small family's dynamics, then said, "The sooner the better. How about this Saturday?"

Conner smirked at him, helping M'gann put her coat on. "You mean the day after tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not?" Robin asked, standing next to Jason as the group got up.

"Hey, guys, can I bring Deadpool and James? I'm sure I'll miss those nutjobs if I go without them?" Raquel asked, shrugging on her coat.

"Of course, and I'll bring Talisman." Roy answered, knowing where their crazed friend was hiding.

They all walked out of the bar as a small group, then separated, Wally taking Raquel to Detroit as Conner and M'gann made their way back to Metropolis. Roy took his family through the Zeta-Beams while Jason walked Robin back to the Wayne Manor, happy that no harm came to the boy.

"Remember Saturday, Bird Boy." Jason whispered as he tucked Robin in, smiling as he finally felt like the big brother he always wanted to be.

"Wouldn't forget it even if I tried, Big bro." Robin answered back, then drifted off to sleep, leaving Jason to explain to Bruce where Robin was tonight.

"Oh goodie." He muttered sarcastically, walking out of the room. "A pissed off Bat! Yay!"

**Okay, so I'm re-starting the story. This chapter is staying the same, Wally's still in the WWE, but I'll _really_ be cutting down on the wrestler appearances. The team will also be travelling with him, but the craziness they'll be unleashing will be just _why_ they need rules.**

**I will not be erasing Youth in Revolt, but it's been discontinued. This is what I'll be working on.**

**Please review, and if you can, please check out the poll on my page.**


	2. The Real Evil

"Holy kriff! Did you guys see that?!" Wally yelled as he ran into the room of their hotel room, eyes wide in both fear and shock.

He had just been in his own room with Sheamus, both red heads trying to get some sleep in for the next night, but Wally had decided to at least see a bit of the VMA's. What he saw sickened him and made him run out of the room to his friends.

Conner's eyes were wide and his mouth agape as he stared at the TV, the control broken in his hand. M'gann was now not even next to him, but instead hidden underneath the bed, Zatanna and Robin with her. Artemis was sitting on the bed, her face hidden in Kaldur's shoulder, whose face was hidden in Roy's. The eldest red head was just staring wide eyed at the television, surprised at what he had just seen.

Raquel was frozen in front of the mini refigerator, an ice cream pop stopped right in front of her face.

"What..." She started.

"The..." Roy continued.

"Hell?!" The whole team finished together, the ones that had previously been frozen jumping up in complete outrage.

"Hollywood has taken it too far!" Zatanna yelled, eyes glowing with a slight purple hint.

"Was that really Miley Cyrus? The Hannah Montana that made me laugh at Jackson's stupidity!?" Rocket asked, flying towards the TV as the group joined into a small circle.

"I cannot believe this!" Conner gasped. "What in the world was she thinking! Rednecks can't twerk!" He said, which got a few glares.

"Don't be racist!" The whole group yelled at him, making him shrink back.

"We can't gang up on him yet! We have to find out just what in the hell has happened with the nice Southern Pretty Person that was Miley Cyrus!" Wally yelled, getting the whole groups attention.

"There's no way in hell that I'm every letting any one of you see any of her videos ever again!" Roy and Kaldur yelled at the same time, just as Sheamus and Undertaker walked into the room, the Irishman groggy from sleep.

"What is going on?" Undertaker asked, glaring at all the teenagers that were gathered in front of the television.

All the teens turned to him, eyes blazing with such anger that he was actually worried. "Did you see Miley Cyrus' VMA performance?" Zatanna asked, suddenly jumping the tall man and grabbing onto his jacket. "That is the epitome of nastiness and evilness in this world!"

Sheamus scratched at his head, asking, "But I thought Rha's Al Ghul was the main bad guy, lass."

"Him too!" She yelled, never taking her eyes off of Undertaker. "But Miley Cyrus must be stopped! She; unlike Rha's; has influence over the children of the world! She cannot be teaching them that smoking and drinking is cool!"

"But you kids are always drinking." Undertaker pointed out, which made Wally jump on him this time. "It's completely different, Taker! We're superheroes! Some of the things that we've seen can make you want to crawl into a dark hole and never leave! Most of us have _reason_ to drink!" Wally explained.

Undertaker's eyes were wide as he struggled to keep a balance with both teens seeming hanging on him, while Sheamus shook his head.

"Ah never should've invited 'em ta drink wit' me. What was I thinking?" The Irishman asked himself, but suddenly Jason ran into the room, shirtless with pants undone and water all over him.

"Did you guys see that Cyrus' kid performance!?" He asked, then Deadpool ran in after him, also covered in water.

"My chimichanga appetite was ruined because of that monster!" Deadpool yelled, holding up his soggy chimichanga with tear filled eyes. Which was weird to see because he was wearing his mask.

"Why were you two in the bathroom together?" Undertaker asked, which got a glare from Jason.

"No time, Undead Man! We have to save this world from the evil that has become Miley Cyrus!" Jason exclaimed, pointing upwards with a clear determination in his eyes.

"If I had a drink fer every time they said her name..." Sheamus grumbled, then tugged at Undertaker's jacket. "Let's just leave 'em alone. It'll blow over by itself." The younger man said, all the while he left the room.

Undertaker looked wearily at the teens, who were already plotting on ways to take out the singer, then shook his head and left.

"Hey, Jason, _why_ were you two in the bathroom?" Wally asked from his place on the floor, M'gann sitting on top of him after they got into an argument over who would duct tape the girl. The winner was clear.

"Deadpool invaded my privacy because he wanted share the chimichanga. I tried to get him out, then he showed me the video on his waterproof watch and I ran out." Jason explained, standing in front of a board with different ideas written on it.

'Piranhas, sharks, killer leprechauns, pokémon, minions, Iron Man suit (?), and Scarecrow's gas' were some of the items written on it, more in the way of being thought up.

"Why the Scarecrow gas?" Conner asked from his spot hugging Wolf tightly, still frightened because of Miley Cyrus.

"If it turns sane people insane, then maybe it will turn insane people sane." Robin said, hacking into some random thing as he tried to figure out just where Cyrus was staying tonight. "And if it doesn't work like that, she'll be legally insane, get locked up in an asylum, then no more word from Miley Cyrus."

"So it would be a win-win situation?" Kaldur asked, hugging Artemis tightly after the monstrosity they had just seen.

"Exactly fish sticks." Jason answered, tapping the marker on his head as he thought up of more things they would need.

"What's an Iron Man?" Rocket asked, head cocked to the side as she read over the list.

"Oh, I can get that for you. No worries." Deadpool answered, suddenly popping up behind her.

She nodded, then said, "I can get the piranhas, fire extinguishers, marshmallows, and leprechauns."

Jason nodded, then said, "Okay, meeting time!"

The teens all stood up in a straight line, shoulders back and eyes to the front as Deadpool and Jason paced in front of them.

"Team, we have saved the world many times over. Ra's Al Ghul, Joker, Killer Leprechaun, Evil Barbies, Lex Luthor, Wendy's... These are some of the dangerous foes we've encountered over the years, but never have we faced such an evil, hate filled, child hating soul such as Miley Cyrus."

The teens all groaned at her name, which made him smirk. "We will be splitting up into pairs, Rocket and Wally going together, Robin and myself, M'gann and Zatanna, Conner and Artemis, Kaldur and Deadpool. We will all be searching for different items on this list, which will all be needed to take this mastermind down."

He handed out different papers to one member of each team, then stood forward, saluting them. "May the Chimichanga god by with us and if not... The world as we know has come to an end."

**First of all, I was absolutely horrified by Miley's video performance. Did you see Will Smith's family reaction! It's heinous how such a good child star has been corrupted by fame once more.**

**But, at least the Team's doing something to right this wrong. Please review.**

**And if you can, check the poll out on my profile.**


	3. Not so Awesome Adventures in Wonderland

"You, sir! Whoever you are and whatever your villain name is, stop in the name of Chimichanga!"

The man named Joker looked down because of this yell, seeing a group of teenagers dressed in very colorful garments, along with a man, a cat, and a penguin, and raised his pointy green eyebrow.

"Do I know you kids?" The Clown Prince of Gotham asked as he stared at the smallest boy of the group, his black hair and mischievous glare reminding him of someone he just couldn't completely remember.

"Not at all, Mr. Sir Clown-Bro!" This time it was the man; who had blonde tipped hair with slightly brown roots; spoke up, pointing the giant fat cat at the Joker.

"Are you sure?" Joker asked, scratching the top of his head as he got up from his giant throne, which was made out of beer boxes, duct tape, gum, and magic markers.

"Yes! We are very sure, Mr. Sir Broski!" This time the red-head wearing a make-shift knight costume spoke.

He was wearing a cardboard yellow and red armor, complete with a red Nerf sword and shield. His face was covered by a red domino mask, but his red hair was left to it's unruly devices.

"Give back Princess Harleen-zel!" This time it was the squirt beside the makeshift knight who spoke, making Joker drag lazy eyes towards the sprite.

The kid was wearing green, yellow, and red tights, along with jester shoes and hat and a domino mask.

"Never! She is mine to cook! All mine!" Joker cackled evilly as he grabbed a beer from one of the boxes that made up his throne, making the mercenary beside the knight gasp in shock and utter horror.

"Forget the princess! We have to save the beers!" The mercenary was dressed in normal peasant clothing, along with a hood, a holster for his guns, a sheath for his sword, and a red bucket on his head.

The man with the cat smacked him hard with it, which made the Joker raise an eyebrow. Now, this was clearly the oldest man there, but still he had attacked the mercenary... With a _cat_. Anyways, he was dressed in odd clothing, some kind of tight purple and black pants, boots, and a purple shirt with some kind of glasses on top of it. With the letters "SIIIICCCCKKKK!" Written on said glasses.

"We're here for the princess, then maybe the rest of you guys will snap out of the spell." Zack told Jason, who pouted but still nodded.

"Prince Joker, you cannot keep the Princess Harleen-zel. She is not yours to cook. That is the job of the Arkham Kingdom." The dark skinned blonde boy of the group spoke, wearing no shirt and green pants that resembled fish scales.

The Joker cackled maniacally at this once more, then said, "I do not care what that dolt Bat-King says! I am Prince Joker, and nothing scares me!"

"Okay then, Legionnaires of Awesomeness... ATTACK!" The dark skinned boy and blonde haired girl yelled at the same time, both jumping up and trying to climb the small fort that was the Joker's 'castle'.

And Zack sighed as he placed Gazpacho down, seeing how the teens were going to be slapping the Prince Joker for a long time. He sat down beside the cat and penguin, holding his head in his hands.

"How did I end up here?" He asked Gunther, who stared at him.

"Wenk." She answered, which made him nod.

"You're right. It'll all started because of _her_."

* * *

"Do you read me, Team Alpha?" Kaldur asked as he dragged an unconscious Zack Ryder with Roy and Deadpool following closely behind him.

_"We read you, Boss Man. You have the bait?"_ M'gann answered from inside a dark room that held their target.

Artemis, Conner, and Zatanna were in the room with her, while Robin and Jason were hiding outside the windows to make sure that nothing happened to them, and Wally and Raquel circling the whole building, to make sure that nobody without clearance got in.

"I do. Roy and Deadpool are with me and we are preparing to enter the room." Kaldur answered into his comm. link, then looked into the door. "Are we ready?"

Both Roy and Deadpool nodded wearily at this, but soon squashed down their nerves as the sliding door opened and Kaldur stepped into the dark room, Zack Ryder behind him.

On the bed, snoring extremely loudly, was their target, her stupid blonde hair sticking out like a bright blue needle in a white haystack.

Kaldur placed Zack on the nearest chair, tying him up as tightly as he could, then hid underneath the bed, the rest of his team scattering around the room while making sure to not be seen. They waited a good four hours until the woman that was their target finally woke up, blinking away sleep then blinking in shock as she noticed the blonde that was bound in the chair.

"Aren't you, like, a wrestler?" Miley asked as she got up from her bed, wearing an oversized t-shirt as she walked towards the bound man.

He nodded slowly, eyes narrowed as he saw a shadow move behind Miley's bed, now knowing that he was the metaphorical Shaggy in this mystery.

"What are you doing in my house, man? Are you some weird stalker dude?"

Zack only shook his head, sighing mentally as he counted to ten, knowing that it would do him no good if he gave away the team's location.

"Now!" Suddenly someone from the team yelled, then Miley found herself jumped on by a midget wearing an iron suit.

"What is this?" She screeched in fear, throwing the midget from off of her and running towards a desk, where she pressed a button.

Young Justice slowly crawled out of their hiding spots, taking their place beside their wrestling comrade as Miley smirked evilly at them.

"Ah, I see Lex was right about the crazy hero team coming after me." She told them evilly, making Kid Flash lean towards Zack.

"Is she really a villain or what? 'Cause I'm pretty lost right now."

"Shut up, Kid Mouth!" Miley barked, grabbing a giant gun that lowered from the roof.

"Ah! Even her speaking voice grates me!" Wally yelled over dramatically, covering his ears as he fell to the ground.

Miley only rolled her eyes at his antics, and smiled evilly, "You won't be saying that when you get a dose of what's inside of this."

Wally stopped rolling on the floor, and asked, "Well what's inside?"

"This!" And with that the singer sprayed them all with what seemed like rainbows and glitter, which made the red head laugh.

"Is that all you got, you washed up child star?"

Miley growled at him, then said, "Just wait a second."

And after that the whole team had gone into a state of craziness, abducting Zack once more and adopting old timey garments to help the Princess Harleen-zel.

Which was where they were now, with the teens beating up on the Joker, while Gazpacho and Gunther sat with Zack.

"Why us, huh, guys?"

The animals could only agree.

**Wow. I feel accomplished. Three chapters in one day. Don't get used to it.**

**Anyways, please review your thoughts on the chapter.**


	4. Oh Fan Fiction

A few days after the Team's little adventure in Blunderland, Wally was seated in front of a computer, accessing his account on Fanfiction.

"What to write? What to write?" He asked himself, tapping his chin with his forefinger as he tried to think of something to write about.

He had a pretty big following, with over 100 people that were following and had favorited him, loving just how well written his stories were. And, one reviewer that was near and dear to his heart whom was called 'CahalLoverForever' had told him that she loved just how well he described all the characters in his stories, including the wrestling ones.

"If only she knew the truth." Wally smirked to himself, loving how well and in depth he knew the wrestlers he wrote about.

"Aha!" He gasped, then turned to screen once more; seeing how he had gotten up to pace; and said, "A cross-over between the Teen Titans and WWE, including the other members of Young Justice, of course."

As he wrote his newest story, he failed to see Zatanna and Robin entering the room, smiling and laughing as they did so. But, they stopped when they noticed the read head typing rapidly on the computer, leaving them to wonder what he was doing.

"Hey, Wally. What are you doing?" Robin asked, cocking his head to the side in curiosity.

Wally hissed at him, and absentmindedly answered, "Writing a new fan fiction."

Zatanna and Robin looked at one another, then Zatanna asked, "What's it about?"

"The team plus Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire going to the WWE. I have to give my fans what they want!" He exclaimed, then went back to his writing, making Robin and Zatanna smirk evilly.

"Wanna find out what he's been writing about?" Robin asked, which made Zatanna nod rapidly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Robin quickly got to hacking into the computer, finding out Wally's username so he could see what was going on with the red head. Apparently his name was 'Cahal O'Shaunnessy', which was the same name he used for in ring action. And he wrote WWE, Justice League, Teen Titans, and Avengers fanfictions.

"This is kind of weird." Zatanna whispered from her lying position.

They had ran to the Undertaker's room to hide from Wally, deciding that the creepiest person the wrestling world would be the on person that Wally wouldn't mess with, which meant he wouldn't go to him to find his friends. And, seeing how his bed was giant, both teens could squeeze under it.

"I know, right?" Robin answered, scrolling through all the stories Wally had written.

There were thirty stories written, the website offered, with most being Teen Titans and Justice League with two crossovers with the Avengers and eight about the WWE. Most were finished, which actually shocked both teens, but the thing that surprised them the most was the topics about the stories.

_'I Don't Want to be in Love **by Cahal O'Shaunnessy**'_ Read the first story they saw, which they then started reading the summary. _'Robin's a shy boy with almost no popularity. He likes it that way. But when he meets Victor Stone, a teen with a passion for trouble, it seems high school doesn't go as planned. Slash.'_

"What's slash?" Zatanna asked innocently, to which Robin shook his head.

"I don't know. But, hey, here's another story with that."

_"This is EC-F'N-W** by Cahall O'Shaunnessy**- They're at it again. Join Wally, Robin, Artemis, and the rest as they bring back the most missed brand of wrestling, ECW. And just watch as they show the veterans just how Extreme they can get. Various pairings, slash, and het.'_

"Maybe it's like a relationship thing. Like Brangelina." Robin said, scratching the back of his head as he said so.

"This story has just that but no het. I wonder what het is..." Zatanna pointed at a one-shot story, the shortest story Wally had written.

_'I'll follow you Into the Dark** by Cahal O'Shaunnessy'**- Kaldur's love for Roy and Artemis transcends the most venomous words and the tries to break them up. Even if they come from the objects of his affection themselves. WARNING! Slash, BDSM, Smut, Non-con, and Character Death.'_

"Why is there warning there? Doesn't sound so bad..." Robin asked himself, to which Zatanna said,

"It actually sounds kind of romantic. Romeo and Juliet-esque."

"Should I click on it? It's the shortest story here." Robin asked her, whom nodded.

"If it's the shortest, we'll get to the bottom of the mystery faster." Zatanna shrugged.

The boy clicked on it, and started reading. At first the story wasn't so bad, but it did paint Kaldur as a kind of stalker person, but they continued reading, seeing how they were enthralled by how well the writing was and how good Wally was in describing. The story was good, until the part were Artemis died.

_~ "Why did you kill her, Kaldur?! You loved her!" Roy yelled with his hands bound behind his back, Kaldur somberly standing over the lifeless form of the blonde haired beauty._

_"She was tarnished, Roy. I could not allow her to continue living in her lies." Kaldur answered, almost emotionless as he did this._

_"I fucking loved her, you jackass! I was going to ask her to marry me!" Roy yelled, tears streaming down his eyes._

_"You would not marry her!" Kaldur yelled, suddenly holding Roy by the neck, as he bared his teeth. "You are mine, Roy, and it is time you learned that."~_

What came next was something that scarred both teens so much that they screamed, running from outside the bed to find a startled Undertaker staring at him.

"What happened? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Undertaker asked, actually worried about these two, seeing how they had grown on him.

Both Zatanna and Robin were as pale as Sheamus, stuttering their answers.

"Spit it out, kids!" Undertaker growled, which made them both shout at the same time, "Wally! Slash! Kaldur! Roy! BDSM! SMUUUUUTTTTTT!"

With that both teens took off running from the room, screaming so loudly that most of the patrons of the hotel came out to see what was going on. They just ran and ran, and when they met with Kaldur, Roy, and Artemis in the lobby, they tackled Kaldur, assaulted him, then took off running to the nearest church to be cleared from their sins. Or maybe to find a large rock to get amnesia, but either choice was okay.

Wally walked over to Undertaker, who was smiling evilly, and asked him, "What's up with those two idiots? Acting dumber than usual."

Undertaker raised an eyebrow at Wally's statement, but said, "They found the wonders of Fan Fiction."

**What you think? It was funny, no?**

**Anyways, please review.**


End file.
